paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Anniversary Secrets Part 1
It was just a little bit before dawn and the last few stars were giving their all to stay lit, but was only a matter of time until they went out like all the others. Just then a small pup named Axel walked out of the Lookout looking for his friend. Axel- Sora? Where are you? Just then he spotted him sitting in the middle of the yard watching the sun getting ready to wake up. Sora-Come on sun, it's time to get up...we need to do our jobs and I want to save people! Axel- Yeah sun what's taking you so long...It's time to start the day Just then Sora jumped in the air out of surprise. Sora-AHH! Axel- Oops! Sorry buddy Sora-Oh Axel, sorry you startled me. Axel- What are you up to? Sora-Trying to wake the sun up, but no matter how much I try, it won’t wake up! Axel- Ugh…Why does it take so long! Sora-Hehehe, he's lazy. Axel- Hehehe, yeah he is! Just then it started to peak over the horizon. Sora-Look he's getting up! Axel- Yay! Sora-Pretty pretty! Axel- It sure is! Sora-*blushes* S-sorry...that slipped out. Axel- Its okay buddy Sora-I guess...I'm getting so relaxed that I'm acting my age. *laughs nervously* Axel- Aww don't worry Sora Sora-So, what're you doing up so early? Axel- I thought I'd get up and see the sunrise Sora-Yep, I knew it...hey, are the other pups up? Axel- Nope not yet, they’re sound asleep…In a pile Sora-*giggle* Oh yeah, we were in that pile! Axel-*giggle* Yep, we sure were Sora-Hehehe let's go see them, but let's try not to wake them. Axel- Okay WIth that they went back up to the top floor of the Lookout and saw the pups all in a big pile of fur. Axel- Awwww Sora-*whispers* They’re really cute when they sleep. Axel- *whispers* Yeah, they sure are. Sora-*yawns deeply* Axel- Getting sleepy? Sora-A little, I woke up at 4:30...I think that's what it's called anyway. Axel- Yeah that sounds about right. Sora-Let's get some sleep. Axel- Okay. With that they cuddled up to eachother and fell asleep. 2 hours later. Chase- *yawn* Morning pups! Axel- *Yawn* Morning little bro! Chase- *sees him and Sora nearby* Oh good morning you to Bro, what are you doing over there? Axel- We were watching the sunrise Zuma- *yawn* You dudes sure like watching that, don't you? Axel- It's our favorite thing Sora-*talks in sleep* Mmm, I'll have some more raspberries daddy... Axel- *giggles* That silly fox…Always talking in his sleep. Skye- *giggle* Awww, he's so cute when he does that. Marshall- *giggle* He's such a little pup. Chase- Hehehe, yep...you know he's been acting a lot like that lately. Axel- Yeah I think he's finally getting used to being here. Chase- I think that's not too far off...is this how he was before his dad died? Axel-Yeah, he was always very playful and happy…but when he died…it’s like he completely changed…he turned very serious and seemed like a completely different pup… Chase-I think he did that to push away his emotions…he must have hurt so much and turned that into a way to cope… Rocky- Sounds like he's coming out of his shell. I mean, since things have gotten so much better for you guys that must have filled him with so much happiness that his old self is coming back to him. Axel- Yeah, I think you’re right…I hope he stays that way. Just then Sora started to stir. Axel- Shh, he's waking up Sora-*wakes up and groggily looks around* Axel- Good morning again buddy. Sora-*yawn* Morning, again! Axel- Slept well? Sora-Yep! Axel- That's good! Sora-*looks over and sees each of the pups nearby* Morning guys, you sleep well? Chase- Yeah we did Rocky- Yep, felt really good. Zuma- It sure did dudes Sora-Yeah, I'm glad. You each did look really cute in a pile. Axel- Yep you sure did! Chase- *blushes* O-oh, you saw that? Rocky- *blushes* T-That's embarrassing Zuma- *blushes* Y-yeah dudes. Marshall- S-Sorry you guys had to see that. (Rubble) Yeah, I guess we were pretty cute...but not as cute as you talking in your sleep like a little puppy. Skye- Yeah Sora, you were so cute! Sora-*blushes so deep you can see it through his red fur* I-I did? Axel- Yeah, you sure did buddy! Sora-*looks away* I-I didn't say anything embarrassing did I? Axel- No no, just something about asking daddy for another raspberry. Sora-*blushes even deeper* Oh my god...I can't believe I said that... Axel- It's nothing to be ashamed of Sora. Rocky- Yeah, what were you dreaming about? Axel- Were you dreaming about daddy Sora? Sora-Yeah, we were looking for food and found a berry bush...and he gave me a couple raspberry's...I loved them so much I asked for more. Axel- Ah, I see Skye- Awww, that's a sweet dream Axel- Yeah, it sure is. Rocky- You like Raspberry's? Sora-A little...Okay, a lot. Chase- That's nothing to be ashamed of Sora. Sora-Thanks, I love sweet things and it's a big weakness of mine...*giggle*now I'm the one embarrassed! Axel- I'm not the biggest fan of them...but I do like them every once and a while. Sora-Yep. Axel- I'm more of a sweeter fruit kind of pup. Sora-Anyway, back to you guys...to be honest, I thought you each were very cute in that pile, and it's nothing to be ashamed of. Axel- I did too guys! You all looked very cute! Chase- Oh yeah... Sora-Hey, we were in that pile! Axel- Yep we sure were! Zuma- Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Axel- *giggle* We all looked really cute! Sora-Hehehe, I admit it is pretty embarrassing, but it is comfortable. Axel- Yeah it is. Skye- *giggle* Yep, it is nice and cozy! Chase- It sure is. Zuma- Yep, and it was pretty cold last night. Rocky- Must be cold for you to say that, being you love cold water. Axel- *shivers* Ugh...Cold water... Rocky- Oops, sorry Axel. Axel- It's okay Rocky. Sora-Anyway, do you pups have any plans? Chase- No I don't think so… Sora-When does Ryder- wake up? Chase- Soon I think. Axel-*Smiling sly* Hehehe I got an idea of what we can do. Sora-*sees this* Uh-oh I know that look, pups run! Chase- *see this* Uh-oh! Marshall- What's wrong? Axel- I'm giving you all a chance to run! Sora-Axel's in a tickling mood! Zuma- Yipe! Axel- That's right! Skye- Run! Chase- Yeah, run! With that each of the pups scattered. Just then he got Zuma. Zuma-N-no! Axel-You’re mine! Zuma-Eep! Axel started tickling the life out of poor Zuma. Zuma-Hahahahahaha, n-no! No more! Axel-Hehehe, how you feel? Zuma-*pant* great, but I don’t think you’ll be able to get Sora and Chase. Axel-Heh, I’ll find Sammy and Chase. Sora-No you won’t!!! Sora then covered his mouth, but both he and Chase were spotted by Axel. Chase-Nice one Sora… Sora-I-I know… With that they dove into the elevator. Axel-Blast, oh well…I’ll get them later…but first… Chase-I-I think we lost him. Sora-B-but the other pups…*tears up* Chase-They’ll be avenged! Hahahaha, man we’re really getting into this! Sora-Yeah...*giggle* I can't get over how worked up we're getting over being tickled! Chase- *giggle* I know we are such scaredy pups! Sora-*giggle* It is fun though! Chase-Yeah it is Sora-I love you guys! Chase-And we all love you and Axel too! Sora-So, who was the newest one besides us? Chase-Everest Sora-Who's she? Chase- She's a husky that we found in trying to save Jake Sora-Why haven't we met her? Chase- Because she lives with Jake at Jake's mountain would you like to meet her? Sora-Well, she is part of our crazy family right? Chase-Hehe yep she sure is Just then the two spotted Axel on the main floor. Sora-Eep! Chase- A-axel! Sora then saw everyone else behind him. Sora-G-guys, did he get you!? Marshall- Yeah, he got us all. Rocky- Run guys! Sora-Eep! *pushes the elevator button* But Axel jumps in just as it closes. Axel pounces on both them and starts tickling them The door closes trapping them inside with him Sora-Hahahahaha Axel- I gave you a chance Chase- Hehehhe Axel Please heheheheheh Stop! Sora-Y-yeah hahahahaha, you got us! Axel- Okay, I think you two had enough. Sora-You know why I didn't run? Axel- Why? Sora-*giggle* I wanted to be tickled! Chase- *giggle* Yeah, just to get it over with. Axel- *Giggle* Aww you two are the best Sora-But, you know what that means right? Axel- Yes, and I'm looking forward to it Sora-You are the last one here who hasn't been tickled. Axel- I know Chase- You ready? Sora-Let's get him! Axel- Yeah, give me all you got! Sora-*giggle* You shouldn't have said that! Axel: Oh really? With that Sora and Chase pounced on him. Axel: I'm waiting! Sora-You've asked for it! *tickles him the best he can with his tail and paws. Chase- Yes you did! *Tickles him the best he can with his paws* Axel- Heheheheheheh Sora-Ha, take that! Axel- Hehe okay okay you guys me! heheehehe Sora-Yep! Chase- Told you Sora-We're just as much monters! Axel- I guess in runs the family Sora-Dang right! Chase- You got that right With that the elevator reached its destination Axel- Well we here Marshall- D-did he get you guys? Chase- Yeah, but we got him too Sora-We gave him double trouble! Axel- I'll remember that Sora-Good! Chase- You should! Sora-And we'll be ready! Axel- Good! Sora-Oh, yeah before you got us...I found out something! Axel- What did you find out Sora? Sora-We've got one more member of the family! Axel- Really who is it? Chase- Oh yeah, you haven't met her either. She's our Snow rescue pup Everest. Axel- Oh I can't wait to meet her Skye- She's really nice! Zuma- Yeah dudes you two would love her Sora-Sounds interesting, another member of the family! Axel- Yeah she really does Just then Ryder- walked in. Ryder- Hey pups! Axel- Hi Ryder-! Chase- Hello Ryder-, sir! Zuma- Hey Rwder dude Sora-Hey Ryder-. Ryder- Happy one week Anniversary you two! Chase- Oh yeah, I forgot about that! Zuma- I did too dude Sora-That's okay, so did I! Axel- *Starts tearing up* Skye- Happy Anniversary! Rocky- Yeah! Sora-*starts tearing up* (Rubble) Happy Anniversary guys! Marshall- Yeah! Axel- *Starts to cry* Sora-*starts crying* Chase- What's wrong guys? Sora-F-for so long, we've only known pain...and to be loved like this...it means more to us than you can imagine. Axel- And to think if it wasn't for Sora...I wouldn’t be here with all of you guys today... Sora-And if Axel hadn't saved me...I'd be in that tar pit right now... Axel- And if wasn't for you guys we would still be living on our own. Sora-So thank you...thank you from the bottom of our hearts! Axel- Yeah...Thank you guys! Ryder- Your welcome, you each are great pups and have helped us out a lot. Chase- Yeah guys in the one short week you two have been here you done so much. Sora-We only do our best. Axel- No matter the challenge maybe Sora-We'll always make it in time! Axel- That's true Sora-And we swear to make it up to you one day! Axel- We both will! Ryder- You already have. Zuma- Yeah dudes Sora-Not enough...all we did was help out. Axel- We still have much more to do for you… Chase- Guys, you don't have to push yourselves that hard. Axel- Sigh...Chase before we joined we saved over two hundred animals lives in the forest. Sora-And 75 times we nearly lost our lives. Axel- Yeah Sora-Falling in tar pits, nearly falling off cliffs, and even risking getting shot. Axel- And we have the scars to prove it. Sora-We couldn't save the ones we loved...so we try to save as many as we can to at least pay off a small portion of our debt Chase- Wow, you keep count of that? Sora-It's hard to forget. Axel- We think of it all the time… Ryder- Guys, their deaths weren't your fault...some things just happen. Axel- *Sigh* We know that, but we just want things to be right for everyone Sora-It's true we didn't kill them directly, but they died saving us, and that's enough. Axel- No more about this. Sora-*sigh* You're right...even if we save a thousand lives, it won't be enough... but we'll do as many as we can! Axel- We promise! Ryder- Guys, don't be so hard on yourselves. Axel- *Takes a deep breath* Your right Ryder-, sir. Today is not the day to be upset about it...Now is the time to be happy! Sora- You're right, like my dad once said "It's not what you did in the past that matters, but what you're doing at this moment." Axel- Yeah we may have been though a lot, but thanks to you guys we really been doing well getting over it. Chase- You're family, and that's what families do. Rocky- Yeah and besides Me, You, Sora, and Chase are basically the same Sora-Yeah, you've lost yours too... Rocky- Yeah Sora-And we'll help you through it! Axel- Yes we will! Ryder- Anyway...I've got a surprise for you pups Axel- What!? Ryder- Well, I was thinking about taking us out to that pup restaurant down the street for breakfast in honor of Axel and Sora's first whole week here. Sora-What's a "restaurant?"